1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to snow vehicles or coasting devices of the type primarily used for gliding over hills covered with snow or ice.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 944,848 discloses a sled with two skis mounted to the front of a riding board, two more skis mounted to the rear of said riding board, and a steering bar that goes through the front of the riding board and controls the direction of the sled by changing the direction in which the front skis point.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,429,636 discloses a snow vehicle consisting of a frame, four skis, a seat and a steering bar.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,479,674 discloses a snow vehicle consisting of a frame, two skis, a seat and a steering bar.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,442,404 discloses a snow vehicle consisting of a frame, four skis, a seat, a steering bar and a front brake.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,140,099 discloses a ski-type bobsled comprising either one or two interconnected pairs of skis connected by a chassis which provides a means to steer the sled by shifting the driver's body weight from side to side.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,178,196 discloses a ski bike consisting of a frame, handle-bars, two skis mounted one in front and one in back and a seat. U.S. Pat. No. 3,361,436 discloses a two-seat ski sled having a pair of transverse mounted frames, four skis, two in the front and two in the back, and a braking lever which slows the sled by moving the front skis toward each other at their fronts.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,561,783 discloses a collapsible snow vehicle consisting of a frame, a seat, handlebars for steering a single front ski, and a rear ski spring-mounted to the frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,682,495 discloses a snow vehicle consisting of a frame, a seat, two front skis with hand-controlled braking, and a rear ski.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,902 discloses a steerable snow sled consisting of a chassis to which is connected two rear skis, two front skis which are steered by means of a steering bar hooked to a multi-hinged steering mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,580,071 discloses a snow vehicle consisting of a seat to which is mounted two rear skis, a steering bar and a front ski which is steered by means of the bar and the riders's feet, which are placed in stirrups over the front ski.